monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Draculaura
"I can recite all the elements in reverse order! Wanna hear?" -Draculaura from Fear the Book Draculaura is 1,599 years old, although is said to be 1,600 years old in Party Planners, and is Dracula's daughter. She is a 'vegan' vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood or eat anything fleshy, and she appears to be hemophobic, which means she is afraid of and cannot even say "blood" without fainting. Personality Draculaura is scary sweet, friendly, thoughtful, kind and very considerate,but she seems to talk non stop in "The New Ghoul at School. She is easy to get along with and just loves having a good time. She was one of Frankie's first friends and in "New Ghoul at School" helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in.Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily. She is prone to accidents and mixed information. This is a quality of her bubbly nature. She is definitely the happiest monster in any situation. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Draculaura's voice is provided by Debi Derryberry. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Vampire Girl" is portrayed by Melanie Mah. Physical Description Draculaura has black and pink streaked hair usually tied into pigtails. She has light pink skin and a classic vampire appearance, complete with fangs, pointed ears (a possible reference to Noseferatu). She also has a small pink heart on her left cheek. In the webisodes she is considerably shorter than everyone else. The only character who is shorter than her, is the background character 'Nerd Yoda'. Classic Monster Draculaura is the daughter of Dracula. While it was originally presumed that her father and the titular character of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula were the same person, Draculaura's School's Out diary states that her father was already an ancient vampire "when togas were first coming into fashion" (possibly a reference to the wise Roman vampire Marius from Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles book series), and that the famous Dracula we know of today was a lesser vampire who stole Draculaura's father's identity and wreaked havoc until he was destroyed, which Draculaura views as his just deserts. Draculaura's design nevertheless borrows a great deal from the appearance of Bela Lugosi as this "impostor" Dracula. The Dracula film, directed by Tod Browning, was released by Universal in 1931. It is based on the stage play of the same name by Hamilton Deane and John L. Balderston, which in turn is based on the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker. There was a sequel released in 1936 titled Dracula's Daughter'' starring Gloria Holden as Countess Marya Zaleska. While Draculaura may not be based directly on the Gloria Holden character, her character design takes many cues from traditional portrayals of Dracula and vampire-related characters; her skin is pale, she has visible fangs and dark hair, and she speaks with a light Romanian/Transylvanian accent. Additionally, the narrator of the famous pre-''Dracula vampire story Carmilla is named Laura, a possible influence on Draculaura's own name. Her pointed ears may be a nod to Max Schrek's Count Orlok from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nosferatu the 1922 film Nosferatu]. Her vegan traits come from Annie Mia a character from Holly Gholitly comic and eventual webcomic School Bites, who is also a vampire. Relationships Family Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned, (he bought her corsets and Victorian dresses for back to school clothes.)Draculaura's Diary, July 21stEvery year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking bloodDraculaura's Diary, August 25th. Her School's Out diary reveals that Draculaura is in fact Dracula's adoptive daughter, not biological, and that he took in her and her mother "when no one else would." She also reveals that her father is not the Dracula Bram Stoker wrote about.Draculaura's School's Out Diary, October 12th "...father took in me and my mother when no one else would" In the books, she lives with not only her parents, but her grandparents, and other relatives (in Ghoul Next Door her uncle was mentioned). Friends Draculaura is beast friends with Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein. She is also friends with Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll, Deuce Gorgon ,Cleo de Nile, Spectra Vondergeist, Abbey Bominable, and Operetta. Pet Draculaura's pet is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Draculaura will let him eat are small insects, like Mosquitoes. Romance Draculaura often forms crushes on many different boys. In the webisode The Hot Boy, she forms a crush on Heath Burns and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in New Ghoul @ School, but is over him by the episode Fur Will Fly. However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in Why We Fright, although she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in very next episode. She was also attracted to a mysterious student known as "The Perfect Guy" in the webisode Horrorscope. His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. In her diary, she also had a crush on Jackson Jekyll, which seemed to be reciprocated. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson becoming Holt Hyde at night and forgetting all of their plans for evening datesDraculaura's School's Out Diary. Draculaura is currently dating Clawd Wolf, in both the wave 3 diaries and in the webisodes, and has been officially since Fear Pressure. Draculaura began to see Clawd in a different light after Frankie pitched the idea of going to the dance with him instead of settling for Heath Burns. She seems nervous enough about the idea of dating her best friend's brother but figures he's worth it in the end. In the Monster High books, Draculaura had a crush on DJ Hyde, but said that she would get over it when she noticed that Hyde liked Frankie. By the third book, her and Clawd had developed a secretive relationship. Draculauraheath1.png|Draculaura & Heath Burns dance in New Ghoul @ School Draculauraheath.png|Draculaura & Heath Burns in The Hot Guy Theperfectguy.png|Draculaura and The Perfect Guy Draculaura in the Monster High books In the Monster High book series, Draculaura is often called Lala or nicknamed Ula D by her friends, while Draculaura is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodgers) name. She is described as often having make-up smudges, because she can't see her reflection but after years of practice she's gotten great at it, and is often wearing cashmere and spending her time in the steam room because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair (which matches her makeup and outfits), and fangs. The only similarities she has with her doll and webisodes is her being a vegan. At one point she was complaining to Blue (Lagoona) that there was a lack of vegan options in the cafeteria (a reference to her pet peeve), and her consuming Iron supplements. According to her, Melody's family rented their house from Lala's grandparents. In 'Ghoul Next Door' she takes part in the documentary of the same name. But her part of the documentary is audio only, and pictures were put in her place due to her not showing up on film. In 'Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way', she is sent out to her Grandparent's house, much to her dismay. However, she shows up at Clawdeen's hideout with her father's permission, where she developes a crush on Clawd and even convinces her to give him a mohawk. She is present at Clawdeen's party, where she flaunts her RAD status also. Although Back And Deader Than Ever isn't released until may 2012, it'll feature her as the cental character. Draculaura's Official Facebook Description Draculaura is a vegetarian vampire. (I know, it’s totally fangtastic, right?) She’s 1,599 years old and the daughter of Count Dracula, but don’t expect to find any all black outfits in her wardrobe. Instead she prefers to splash in some cheery pink and accessorize with her frilly umbrella, which makes it so much easier to walk in the sun. It really sucks that she can’t see her reflection in the mirror – I mean how does she know if her makeup and hair are just right? Of course, she has over one thousand years of practice. Oh, and she has a scary-cute pet bat, Count Fabulous, who she’s always dressing up in the cutest little outfits! Clothing Basic Draculaura wears a pink vest over a dark shirt with frilly sleeves and collar, and pink boots with lattice patterned laces and dark tights. She also wears a short white frilly skirt with black lace underneath. She carries an umbrella with her, which she uses if she forgets her sunscreen. She has safety pin earrings, and a pink jeweled necklace which she wears over her lace cravat. Her long hair is tied in two pigtails with hot pink streaks in it curlings to the end. Dawn of the Dance Draculaura wears a pink velvet strapless dress with separate pink sleeves and a white ruffle. Her accessories are a white collar, a pink purse with a transparent rhinestone on it, and a white heart-shaped hat with a small black veil. Her shoes are black with pink heart shaped inverted heels. Her hair is tied in one ponytail down at the side. Gloom Beach Draculaura wears a black one-piece bathing suit with pink hearts and straps, and a frilly top. She wears a yellow wrap with pink polka dots around her waist, pink sunglasses, and black sandals with pink and yellow straps. Her hair is down and she wears pink lipstick. She also has yellow bow earrings on. Her accessory is a bottle of SPF 500 sun-scream. Dead Tired Draculaura wears a pink with white polka dots pants, and her shirt's sleeves have the dots too. The rest of her shirt has a lighter shade of pink with black bow on a white collar, . Her pants have the lighter shade of pink belt with a bow. Her slippers have pink fuzzy, heart shaped, bat with black wings. School Clubs Draculaura is Monster High's school reporter and president of the newspaper club, and she wears a light pink skinny striped shirt with puffy sleeves, pink and black suspenders with hot pink puffy capris, and white knee socks with pink designs around it and dark pink and black heeled ankle boots. She also wears a little pink hat and carries a pink camera with a little pink heart on the end. Some people say that her School Clubs outfit looks like Pinocchio's outfit. School's Out Draculaura wears a white balloon sleeved shirt with pink lining at the wrists and a pink bow tied at the collar and below decorated with pink polka dots. She wears a pink ruffled knee length dress while the front is a pink, black and yellow plaid pattern with yellow buttons at the sides. Her hair in two high curled ponytails. She also wears yellow tights with pink polka dots with pink and black striped shoes with yellow button stacked heels. Her parasol is pink with black lace lining, spider webbed patterns all the way around with red hearts at the top and a pink heart handle with bat wings at the sides, she also has a black coffin-shaped purse with a heart on it. Day at the Maul Draculaura wears a long sleeved white turtleneck under a black short sleeved sweater with red lining and little pink hearts. She wears a two layered frilly pink skirt with black lace beneath each layer while one layer is lighter than the other. Her shoes are simple pink heels with pink bow ankle straps. She wears her hair down with her bangs brushed to the side and pink bow earrings with the skullette hanging beneath. She carries a pink heart shaped purse with three pink bows down the center. Fearleading Draculaura wears the basic fearleading outfit, with long sleeves and pink stockings underneath the dress. Her hair is shorter, tied back into two buns. Skull Shores Draculaura wears what looks like a combination a pink and white striped sailor suit and a one-piece bathing suit. She has a small sailor's hat to go with it and a black, translucent cover-up. Sweet Draculaura 1600 Classroom Trivia * Cleo de Nile refers to her as a "gossip ghoul". * One of her favorite hobbies is giving people makeovers. * In "Fear the Book", she can recite all the elements, backwards. * Her fashion style is a mix of Victorian and Japanese Gothic Lolita. Mostly all of her outfits include lace and hearts. * Because she's a vampire her reflection can't be seen. However in some webisodes some parts of her reflection can be shown in various forms. It's also been mentioned that there's an iCoffin app that allows you to take pictures of vampires. * She seems to be the most athletic and acrobatic of the whole fear squad. Vampires are known for their physical superiority. * She is the shortest main character in the webisodes (even in her heels). * The only veggie she'll never eat is garlic, for the obvious reasons. * Draculaura mentioned in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Cyrano de Ghoulia" that her dad won't let her date until she's 1700. This didn't stop her from going steady with Clawd Wolf in season 2 or hanging out with other boys prior. * Draculaura, Cleo, and Nefera are the only three characters to be over one thousand. * It is unknown if Draculaura is a Vegan, vegetarian, or lacto-Vegetarian, since she is seen eating popcorn that could be buttered flavored. * She is one of the seven characters to have a noticeable accent. In her case Romanian. * According to Monster High website Fearbook Draculaura is the president of two MH school clubs: Drama Club and Newspaper Club. * She carries an umbrella when she is in daylight because like most vampires she will burn in the sun. Draculaura's Gallery Height.jpg|Fearleading squad Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 2.53.41 PM.png|Draculaura reading Monster Beat magazine Draculauramakeup.png|Draculaura after Cleo helped her makeup DraculauraRoses.png|Draculaura recieving roses. Regular Draculaura.JPG|Regular Draculaura draculauragloom.JPG|Draculaura Gloom Beach outfit Draculaura-Photo-Finish-monster-high-club-14845778-750-419.jpg|Draculaura has a bad hair day! MH-Opening-monster-high-19827965-617-341.jpg|Draculaura eating popcorn. Monster High.jpg|Draculaura with her BFFs in the theme song. Draculaura 50.jpg draculaura_schools_out_by_mh_maria-d3elo8f.jpg|Draculaura's School's Out outfit with a parasol. Coffin bed 2.jpg Pretty Draculaura.JPG|"Oh great, it's my turn!" gofetch.jpg 6.jpg Draculaura meat face.jpg|Draculaura with meat on her face. 524720612.jpeg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827783-450-310.jpg|Draculaura in the Fright Song Music Video DRACULAURA CLAWD WOLF MONSTER HIGH 2-PACK CLAWDEEN WOLF LAGOONA CLEO DE NILO CASAIS DEUCE GORGON SNOW MOE GIL FRANKIE STEIN HOLT HYDE JACKSON.jpg 207106 1920729266068 1477146576 2112155 1056842 n.jpg The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846244-622-401.jpg|"Time to check the makeup" Draculaura-monster-high-3-20056071-347-600.jpg Draculaura HigherDeaducation.jpg|Draculaura in the Higher Deaducation Advert 263467 193868493996076 100001187797176 488399 2993906 n.jpg Sdjdjd.png UlaD.png The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846255-515-369.jpg Draculara11.png 81TxO0BboqL. AA1500 .jpg Draculaura fashions by mh maria-d415sed.jpg|Draculaura's fashion pack from "School Clubs" line: Newspaper Club Gf.jpg 409.png MH-s2ep9 01s.jpg MH-s2 06s.jpg MH scarysun03.jpg MH-monster-high-19735776-270-387.jpg Draclu.png 500px-Cakegroup.png Too much.png MHDLSOC.jpg|Draculaura School's Out costume MHDLC.jpg|Draculaura costume 113.jpg cula.jpg|Draculaura listening to Clawd's story Bat.png|Think like a bat. Snapshot 5 (9-30-2011 8-21 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-30-2011 8-21 PM).png Draculaura_FSOutfit.png|Draculaura in her Fear Squad Outfit MH DT Lagoona.png S1600 Draculaura.jpg SS Draculaura.jpg DraculauraLocker.PNG|Draculaura having trouble putting her "things" in her locker. Draculauraegg1.jpg 320810_10150306252982481_225525412480_8369299_655946616_n.jpg Untitledg.jpg Untitledgggggttt.jpg Draculaurahappy.png 123784638274111.png 6.JPG 5.JPG 18.JPG 382053 309777525705954 171343356216039 1553443 1955185029 n.jpg 390985 309773932372980 171343356216039 1553427 1748406332 n.jpg Draculaura with Bat.png Group Hug.png 90342809385000000 m.png 77667766711.PNG Draculaura Bats.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Characters in Dead Tired Category:Characters Released in 2010 Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters in School's Out Category:Characters on the Fear Squad Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:Characters with crushes Category:Characters in a relationship Category:Characters with accents Category:Characters in Skull Shores Category:Characters in Sweet 1600 Category:Characters in New Ghoul @ School Category:Vampires Category:Draculaura Category:Characters in Fright On! Category:Clawd Wolf Category:Clawdeen Wolf Category:Frankie Stein